To Her
by elementione
Summary: Drabbles to Lily Evans
1. Chapter 1

**Red Purse**

I heard her tell Emma it is her most prized possession.

It is a shocking red purse with a green lace handle. The red shimmers brighter in light of the sun. She keeps it in her bag because it reminds her of her deceased mother. I have watched her touch its silky surface. She gazes at it, bewildered by its iridescent redness just like I stare at her fiery curls, bewitched by her.

She settles with her giggling friends at the Gryffindor table.

Distracted by her bright green eyes, I study her face.

Her lips stretch into a smile as she slips her slender hand into her school bag. Oh, her eyes are so green that I cannot fathom how to ignore them. They shine with joy.

She is happy. Good enough reason to ask her about Hogsmeade even if she rejects me like she has done every time I've asked her.

"Coming mate?" asks Sirius.

I shake my head, too absorbed in Lily to speak.

She places the red purse on the table beside her pumpkin juice.

Sometimes, I think the purse gives her a purpose to live.

She closes her eyes and brushes the tip of her fingers against its rich texture. Oblivious to my staring, she frowns and opens her eyes. Tears stop at the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, the fiery curls and the shimmering red purse lose their life.

She doesn't seem so happy. Maybe I will ask her about Hogsmeade tomorrow. Today is not a good day to upset her with my proposal.

She wipes away the tears before her friends notice. Her friends begin to leave for the first class of the day. Can't they see the sadness in her eyes?

Oh, I want to sit by her side and erase her pain.

It takes me a while to come back to my senses and see her eyes staring into mine. Sadly, the only time I want her to glare and curse me like the normal Lily would do, she doesn't. Surprisingly, she smiles and nods before putting her red purse into her school bag. Like a young boy, I feel myself blushing, but it doesn't matter because Lily Evans has just smiled at me.

Perhaps I will be the one to sit by her side and erase the sad memories the red purse brings. Regardless, the red purse will stay just because it is a part of the red head, part of my Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Waiting Bride**

Soaked. Hurt. Lonely. She sits on the cold and wet floor outside the Gordic Hollow church, waiting to be accepted and wanting to be loved. Her tears are indistinguishable from the raindrops cascading down her face. Her wedding dress is soaked, her hands and feet are cold, and her bouquet of lilies lies beside her shrunken form, drowning in a puddle of water, but it does not matter.

This day, her wedding day that she had dreamed about countless times, has turned into a nightmare. The war has turned her reality into a nightmare. A wedding without a groom. A wedding none of her friends wants to attend from the fear of being killed.

Nothing matters more than her groom's absence. Nothing matters more than the fear of losing him in this war. James is not here to look into her eyes, hold her hand, slip the wedding ring in her finger, vow to love, understand, and just be there for her.

She is not going to accept this nightmare. She will wait for him even if it has to be for an eternity because he is her hope. She will be his waiting bride.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's short and ends suddenly, but everything I tried didn't work. Please review and criticize all you want. TY mon beta!

Disclaimer: not mine

"Nervous, Lily?"

"Oh I don't know, Arabella. Is he the one?"

"He loved you, he loves you, and he will love you. Isn't that good enough?"

You stare at her reflection in the mirror. She nods in understanding and her red tainted lips stretch in a smile, but her bright green eyes give away her uneasiness.

You look at your own reflection. Blank eyes stare at you. They hide the pain and the memories. You remember how he whispered love you. You knew that he was lying, but it hurts to know and accept that he loves her and will marry her. You tell yourself that love does not exist, but how can you stop loving him?

You comb through her curls. She wants them to fall on her shoulders. She tells you James likes them that way.

You cannot help but stare at her reflection because she is all that you can never be. It has become an obsession.

He told you how lucky he is because you are beautiful. You know that he is lucky because Lily Evans is beautiful. Your eyes hide your jealousy.

She observes your face, searching for some trace of happiness. You lower your eyes in shame. You love your friend's love. You lost James it hurt a little. You repress your love when she is around, but you cry yourself to sleep because you are haunted by his memories. You lost James to your friend it hurt a lot.

He lied to you and the other girls he dated. You cannot blame him, because he loved her even when he was with you. You cannot forgive yourself for loving him when you knew he loved her.

You know that her doubts will vanish, because she is marrying the man who loves her. She is the luckiest of all because she will marry James Potter.


End file.
